


Colours seem to fade.

by sullyintheskywdiamonds



Category: Billy Idol (Musician), Mötley Crüe
Genre: M/M, Vince is a marine biologist???, randomest thing on earth, this may be chaptered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullyintheskywdiamonds/pseuds/sullyintheskywdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy hates water but meets part time tour guide Vince on a boat. He and Nikki also meet a Yeti on the street. Nikki thinks they're lives should be a chick flick, filled with Birdy and Amos Lee songs. So they start their man hunt, all in the name of cheesy love songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this random idea of putting together Vince Neil and Billy Idol. This turned into a Nikki Sixx is an obnoxious roommate kind of a thing. It's 4 am so don't judge me.  
> It was supposed to just be all hot and heavy..that worked out well.

Billy is deathly afraid of water. He's sitting in a motorboat, holding onto the edge for dear life. Why the hell did he agree to go on open water if he knew he was gonna be afraid?  
Well the answer to that question is quite easy. His names Vince, and he's studying marine biology. 

Well there's another problem. See, Vince is the tour guide and he's distracting Billy from having fun with his friends. If you can even have fun on open water.  
Billy shudders at that thought and tries his hardest to look normal. Soon after though, Vince comes asking if he needs a doctor, seems the punk looks paler than ever.  
Just his luck. 

"Ah, I'm sorry. It's just that.." Billy derails for a second, his eye caught on Vince's denim short shorts. Even he knows its a fashion crime. "I'm terrified of the water," Billy almost chokes on his words, too afraid Vince is gonna laugh at him.

Which is even sadder, Billy is a born metalhead and now he's suddenly afraid of a guy wearing denim shorts, laughing at him? 

"Why did you come on this ride then?" Vince is trying to look polite but Billy can see his irritation.

"Yeah sorry, I know you probably get like millions of people on this stupid boat loving the lil' sea creatures but I'm definitely not one of 'em." 

Well then, Billy's obviously going down the route of scaring away the person he's actually trying to flirt with. What a great decision. Not.

Vince is staring at him now, dumbfounded but..smirking? Is that right?

"I'm glad you're not interested in these lil sea creatures, that means you can help me with Tara!" 

Vince politely smiles at a girl in the back rows and smiles. Billy turns to her and can't stop staring. What is wrong with her face? 

"She's got sea sickness but she's trying to look like it's nothing," Vince is now whispering in his ear which makes Billy extremely uncomfortable in his pants. " I've seen loads of people like her, they try to pretend its alright and then they puke on your shoes and apologize the whole way back. But you know the apologizing ain't as bad as their vomit breath." 

Vince smiles at him then, all pearly white teeth and continues his tour. Billy tries to get a say in this but as it turns out, the vomit breath is actually even worse than Vince's denim shorts up close.

*

When he gets home, it's already dark outside. Nikki, his roommate, is down with a cold which means only one thing : Parks and Recreation reruns.

"Hey, you're back!" Nikki drops his chinese food and runs towards Billy. The man sneezes before he gets to hug his roomie and tries acting nonchalant.

"What did you do?" Billy knows he's done something. They never hug. Ever.

Nikki looks at him with his red puppy eyes "Nothing."

"That's not the answer I needed to hear." Billy drops his leather jacket on the bed and starts unbuttoning his pants.

"Well then uhh..A little birdy told me that you had fun with a hot marine biologist." Nikki looks at the takeaway box, trying to hide his smile.

Billy drops his belt and tries to look scary but cant muster it, after this dreadful day.

"Who told you that?"

"Mick, duh. He tells me everything, remember?" 

Billy just nods, waiting for Nikki's version of events.

"You know how he is, stuck home most of the time, he needs to vent to me when y'all go out."

"Except that's so not how things are. You blackmailed him into telling you gossip when he's out with us instead of you." 

Nikki doesn't even look a tad bit sorry.

"Well yeah, I need to know the 411. If it wasn't for Mick, you'd have never told me bout the hottie with the shorts."

He smirks now and Billy tries his hardest not to throw him with a pillow. He doesn't make it though and grabs his jacket instead. 

There's a loud thump and a little schreech but soon Nikki's back on his feet again. 

"Wow, never thought you were the kinda guy who'd hurt someone who's already down," He coughs for emphasis "Anywho, what's the deal with that dude? Why'd you get in his bad books?" 

Billy's tired and sweaty and in no state to answer one of Nikki's stupid questions. Oh he's so gonna kill Mick later on. Who cares if he's sick, that's no excuse for ruining a persons life, he's always sick anyway. It was hard enough liking a guy who wore denim shorts. 

"I'm not telling you shit, boy." 

Nikki slumps on the bed, disappointed. 

"Well I'm gonna find out, you just wait." 

Billy nodds at that, making his way towards the bathroom. As he exits the bedroom a faint noise of disgust is heard.

"Why the fuck does it smell like vomit in here??" 

*  
Weeks went by with Nikki making fun of him and Mick avoiding their get togethers'. Oh he's totally hiding under the false pretenses of his disease.

They're out buying burgers, celebrating Nikki's win over the cold when they bump into a tattooed giant, who's back is the only thing they see.

Nikki's eyes widen at the guy while Billy smirks. 

"Did you see that ??" 

"If by that you mean the yeti looking dude who just walked by?"

Nikki groans and slumps against his shoulder, which makes it hard for both of them to walk.

"Gahh, I don't even care that you called him a giant. Did you see his fucking ass?" Nikki whines the last word out and Billy tries his hardest to keep himself from getting distracted.

"Yes, I noticed it. Can we please walk faster now, the burger joint is gonna get closed in half an hour." 

As they walk in, Billy notices a familiar figure in another stall. He tries avoiding the blonde who Nikki now calls 'marinara sauce'. 

Billy sometimes hates his best friends sense of humor.

Nikki is still complaining about the tall dark stranger.

"Did you look at his calf tattoos? Man I feel like I'm in a chick flick and any moment now he just steps in while I'm coyly drinking my smoothie and Birdy's Wings start playing and.."

Billy doesn't even listen to him anymore, eyes fixated on platinum blonde hair. 

"Hey dude you don't like girls. Stop staring and listen to me." Nikki looks like a mess already and he hasn't got the heart to tell him 'bout Vince.

"God, did you just see his ass. Man, it was glorious. Do you think he was headed this way too, and maybe he's just hiding in a bathroom stall or something?"

"I really don't know Nikki, I'm just trying to get something to eat."

And soon after a waiter comes and introduces himself as Tommy. He looks out of breath and tired but Billy doesn't focus on that. 

Is Vince eating alone?

"..and I'll have a double cheeseburger with pickles maybe? Hey, help me decide!" Nikki throws a sauce packet at him. It turns out to be marinara sauce. Hilarious to Nikki as it seems.

The waiter looks more impatient than ever so Billy decides to order something but gets cut off by Nikki.

"Oh man you gotta hear this story," Nikki grabs the waiters arm who looks quite displeased. Billy's sure they're gonna get burgers filled with things he doesn't even want to imagine.

"My friend here, is crushing on this dude he met on a boat ride. Some sort of short blonde, with an attitude. I call him Marinara sauce since he's a marine biologist," Nikki waggles his eyebrows trying to look funnier. It isn't working. 

Except the waiter is looking at them with huge eyes and staring at a stall further away. Marinara's stall.

Nikki stops babbling when Billy hits him under the table. They order and as the waiter hurriedly walks towards Marinara's table, Nikki shrieks.

He shrieks and slowly bangs his head against the table. Did he figure it out yet? 

"What's wrong?"

"He's the guy!" Nikki hisses and throws himself on the table, looking at Billy with miserable eyes.

"What are you on about?"

Nikki grabs his arm with a force that could leave bruises on his skin. 

"The waiter! He's the jeti!" Nikki slumps back in his seat and leaves Billy to try and make sense of this on his own.

"Wait the guy on the street who ran past us..is him? Are you sure?"

"Yes! He had the same calf tattoos..and that ass. I'd never forget that ass." Nikki looks wistfully at the ceiling.

Turns out they're both screwed.


	2. The Ass and The Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk this isnt the most interesting and well written fic ever.. I hope u forgive me but I just desperately needed to write Nikki and Billy as bffs because even if you aint..im lovin it.

And turns out The Ass and The Hair are friends. You could call them more than friends even, at least that's what it looks like to him.  
Nikki can't bother to finish his burger, moaning about the guy. Billy waits until they're half a block away from the place until he makes his statement.  
"Marinara was there too."  
Nikki gapes at him.  
"Why didn't you tell me, you moron?"  
They're walking side by side and Nikki's anger managment issues may end up with him being ran over by a car. Billy eyes the road warily.  
"I just..didn't think it was necessary. Besides I wasn't even sure until we left."  
"You weren't sure? Of course you were! Is that the blonde you stared at all night?"  
"Yeah uh-"  
"Wait, he's platinum blonde?" Nikki's distaste is eminent.  
"Yeah and he wore denim shorts when we first met."  
Nikki whistles "Wow, that's harsh."  
"I know." A smug smile appears on Nikki's lips and the converstation once again evolves around Vince.  
They're almost at the apartment when angry Nikki makes an appearance once again.  
"Wait they were talking?? Our guys..were talking?" Nikki shoves his shoulder and gapes at him, with a mad look in his eyes.  
"Well yeah, my blonde and your jeti seemed to be-" There's a slight pause as Billy decides If he's gonna tell the second part to him as well.  
"-friends. Good friends." So he doesn't tell Nikki, it happens.  
"Whew, I thought you were gonna say some shit like they're married or something, " Nikki clasps his arm "Learn when to use a dramatic break my friend."  
*  
Nikki has a surprise installed for him. He's scared and praying that it has nothing to do with Vince.  
They arrive at the burger place right when it's opened. The waiter, a dude named Rachel which makes Billy laugh, gives them the menu.  
"So, what now?" Billy actually does feel hungry so it's not all bad.  
" We wait until they arrive and then jump on them. Like literally jump their bones on these tables." Nikki bites his lower lip and smiles mischeaviously.  
"Is that really your plan?"  
"Yeah," Nikki smiles " Okay plan B is, we go down to the docks and pretend that you had so much fun the last time that we want to go together."  
"What's plan C?" Billy is unamused.  
"Plan C is stalking them every day at the burger place until we, I mean you - " Nikki points a dirty finger at him " - have enough courage to talk to them."  
"Sounds more like a plan to me."  
Rachel is there before Nikki can object. Billy orders a chili burger and waits, with his stomach making noises no human body should ever make.  
"No. Billy we have to do something or that great ass is gonna be in someone elses face!" Nikki throws his arms in the air and tries to get some sympathy out of Billy. It doesn't work.  
"I'm not facing those two ever again. You literally told the waiter that I had a big-huge-embarrasing-crush on his friend and that you call him Marinara sauce!"  
Nikki shrugs his shoulders like it's no big deal. What a bastard.  
"If you don't come with me today, I'll make you sing Whitney Houston in a karaoke bar."  
Billy shakes his head.  
"Okay then, I'll sing ''Saving all my Love" under Marinaras window and tell him you payed for it."  
Billy shakes his head again.  
"Okay then, we both lose our guys. You suck."  
Rachel is finally bringing his burger at those words and Billy sighs with relief. He makes a mistake looking at Nikki with a smile before he grabs his napkin and his stomach grumbles.  
Nikki takes the chance and grabs the burger in a hurry, running to the other side of the burger joint.  
"If you don't come with me, I will waste this perfectly good chili burger and you'll have to starve until I decide to buy you food again. Which means never, if and only if you come with me, will I buy you food."  
Oh that bastard is good.


End file.
